Buoy Base Galaxy
The Buoy Base Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It has a large fortress over a spherical pool of water. Mario must climb the fortress for the Power Star. To unlock this galaxy get 30 Power Stars and complete the "Sunken Treasure" mission of the Beach Bowl Galaxy. Planets/Areas- Buoy Base- The Buoy Base is the main part of the galaxy. It is a large water area, and an area above it contains many obstacles along with a lower portion. The obstacles include Thwomps and Topmen. The main goal of this portion of the planet is to collect five, blue Star Chips to build a Pull Star that takes you to the Poke Ball Planet. The bottom portion has Bill Blasters and a cage containing a Green Power Star. Poke Ball Planet- The Poke Ball Planet, also known as the Aquatic Dome, is a planet that looks like a giant Poké Ball. It is filled with water above the Buoy Base. It has a screw on it that Mario must Spin to open the planet and get the Power Star inside it. Two pulse-wave generating machines, one which is actually the screw are also in here. The Poke Ball Plant is smaller than the Buoy Base and easier too. Missions- The Floating Fortress In "The Floating Fortress" the objective is to scale the fortress and retrieve the Power Star located on a planetoid above the fortress. In order to do this, the player must first enter the pool of water and release the weight from within by directing the attacking Torpedo Teds towards the weight. Then Mario must begin his ascent, survive the various traps that have been put in place to stop him, collect all 5 blue Star Chips that create a path of Pull Stars, then use the Pull Stars to blast him to the Poke Ball Planet. Mario must then head to the top of the planet, and open the planet by spinning on the gold screw. Then Mario must dive in for the Power Star Enemies *Goombas *Torpedo Teds *Octoombas *Bloopers *Thwomps *Amps *Topmen *Astro Goombas *Pushy Walls *Urchins *Water Shooters Planets Visited *Buoy Base *Poke Ball Planet Secret of Buoy Base This time, when Mario dives into the surrounding pool of water of the Buoy Base, he must look for a caged green pipe. To open it, he must lure a Torpedo Ted into it. The pipe takes Mario to the outside of the planet. Here, Mario must lure Bullet Bills into a cage with a Green Power Star in it. Falling off the platforms underneath takes Mario back in the Buoy Base's water pool. Enemies *Torpedo Teds *Octoombas *Bloopers *Bullet Bills *Urchins Planets Visited *Buoy Base Trivia *This is one of the two galaxies to only have two Power Stars, the other being the Gateway Galaxy. *The second Star of the Space Storm Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2 is partially based on Buoy Base Galaxy even using the same music. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy